1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used for a communication system and related communication device, and more particularly, to a method of defining a medium access control (MAC) abstraction sub-layer and a MAC table for a communication system and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapidly growing of user's needs for accessing digital contents everywhere, various communication standards have been developed for transmission of the digital contents. These communication standards may be developed for different environments, different transmission speeds and/or different user requirements. Further, organizations and industries are now devoting to develop improved versions of the existing communication standards as well as completely new communication standards for satisfying the user's needs.
However, even though these communication standards have been developed to satisfy the user's needs, it may be difficult for a user to use a communication device conforming to these communication standards due to various system parameter settings for these communication standards. Further, if each of these communication standards is realized by a specific module of the communication device, power consumption is high due to using separate modules for realizing these communication standards. Besides, manufacturing such the communication device is inefficient in both cost and size, since part of functions of these communication standards are the same and should be converged.
Therefore, a method for efficiently converging these various communication standards is needed.